Sorry mom tattoo
by TomoeCjan
Summary: Qué pasa cuando Sasuke y Naruto hacen una apuesta, ninguno la gana y en vez de decidir que ambos empatan y dejar las cosas por las buenas, deciden cumplir el castigo de la apuesta. Pasen y lean.


**Este one shot es en honor a todos aquellos que hemos querido hacernos un tatuaje pero a la hora de la verdad no acobardamos y huimos, es un poco por no decir mucho ooc por parte de Sasuke pero bueh. Disfrútenlo **

* * *

**Sorry mom tattoo**

Quería correr, su cuerpo temblaba de pies a cabeza, sudaba frío y el terror que mostraban sus ojos era algo que nunca en sus 20 años de vida se había imaginado que expresaría. No podía huir el no era un cobarde pero seria mentira si dijese que la idea no había cruzado por su cabeza, y eso que todavía no era su turno de hacerse el tatuaje.

Maldecía el momento en el que acepto la apuesta con el idiota de Naruto, no había perdido pero tampoco había ganado y ahora ambos, el azabache y el rubio tenían que marcar su piel permanentemente. Pero eso no era lo que mas odiaba, sino que el tatuaje que se tenia que hacer lo había escogido el dobe de su amigo y el grandisimo bastardo se había esmerado en elegir el mas horrendo tatuaje de todos.

Pero el no se había quedado atrás, el dobe pudo haber elegido un tatuaje horrendo pero era pequeño, el por su parte le eligió un tatuaje decente, pero era un tatuaje enorme y Naruto pagaría con su dolor el haber elegido semejante atrocidad para que se tatuara en la piel.

Tan solo entrar a esa tienda de tatuajes hizo que su siempre frío semblante mostrara una pequeña expresión de miedo, y es que el rostro del tatuador no era el mas agradable, que demonios todo el tatuador era espantosos, tenia los brazos y piernas cubiertos de tatuajes, toda la cara llena perforaciones, las expansiones en sus orejas eran mas grande que cualquier cráter y ¿eso en su frente eran cuernos?

Naruto había entrado primero, llevaba media hora allí dentro y cada segundo que pasaba el se aterraba aun mas y es que los gritos de su amigo no ayudaban en nada con su nerviosismo, y el que pensaba que el dolor de Naruto lo ayudaría y ahora estaba ocurriendo precisamente lo contrario.

La campanilla del lugar sonó, anunciando un nuevo cliente, la recepcionista quita la vista de su teléfono y levanta la cabeza, es una chica rubia de no mas de 18 años, la joven de cabellos rojos y tez morena se acerca al mostrador y saluda a la mujer, por lo que puedo escuchar esta ahí para hacerse su primer tatuaje, igual que yo, lo único que nos diferencia es que ella si quiere hacerse un tatuaje.

La chica se sienta en una de los sillones que esta frente a mi, me observa por unos segundos y después baja la vista con sus mejillas sonrosadas. Es bonita, tengo que admitirlo pero yo tengo a mi novia a la que no cambiaría por nada del mundo, llevamos tres años juntos y les digo, primero muerto que sin mi chica.

Otra vez se vuelven a oír los horribles gritos del dobe, observo a la chica que esta frente a mi y me imagino que así me debo ver yo, su expresión de horror no era normal, las manos le temblaban y su pie izquierdo no dejaba de dar golpecitos.

Un grito mas desgarrador que los anteriores se dejo oír, mire a la chica, la chica me miro a mi y un segundo después se levanto para irse como alma que lleva el diablo, no se porque pero me sentí traicionado, se suponía que ella también iba a hacerse un tatuaje y había salido corriendo a los minutos de estar allí, el llevaba mas de media hora y todavía no se había ido, mujer cobarde.

Me levante del asiento y salí de la tienda, necesitaba relajarme un poco y me acorde que en la esquina mas cercana al local había un pequeño kiosco, camine hacia allá, el lugar era atendido por un señor mayor pero muy agradable, le pedí que me vendiera un cigarrillo y un paquete de mentas, me lo dio y me presto un encendedor para poder encender el cigarrillo, le devolví su encendedor y le pague.

Hace tiempo que no fumaba pero en este caso era mas que necesario, inhalaba el dañino humo y después lo expulsaba con toda la paciencia del mundo. Fumar es relajante, dañino pero relajante, solo observaba los autos pasar y el tiempo se volvió mas lento durante esos cinco minutos que duro encendido el cigarrillo. No me quiero tatuar.

Tome una bocanada profunda del frío aire que correspondía a esta época y me dispuse a entrar de nuevo en la tienda, el dobe llevaba una hora allí dentro y empezaba a sentirme mal por él, hasta que recordé la atrocidad que tenia que tatuarme por culpa de él.

Entre a la tienda nuevamente, la recepcionista apenas y alzo la cabeza para ver quien era y de nuevo coloco toda su atención en el teléfono, me senté y comencé a comerme mis mentas. Naruto había dejado de gritar y tome eso como señal de que en minutos seria mi turno, comencé a sentirme mal otra vez.

"¡APENAS VAMOS POR LA MITAD!" fue el grito que escuche proveniente de Naruto apenas pude reprimir una sonrisa, me levante de mi asiento y me fui del lugar. Seamos honestos, prefiero aguantar las burlas de mis amigos por un tiempo al no haberme hecho el tatuaje a tener que aguantar burlas de por vida, por haberme hecho semejante barbaridad.

* * *

_**Una hora y media despues**_

Naruto salia del cuarto de tatuajes, su pierna derecha estaba cubierta por un plástico y le habían echado una crema para evitar infecciones, el rubio suspiro de alivio cuando el extravagante tatuador le dijo que por fin había terminado.

- Teme es tu turno - Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro, eso hasta que se dio cuenta de que en aquel lugar no estaba nadie mas que la recepcionista - ¡TEME MALDITO TRAIDOR! - Grito y se fue del lugar hecho una furia ya que el fue el único que se había tatuado, aunque viéndolo bien, el tatuaje lucia genial, debía admitir que Sasuke tiene buen gusto para los tatuajes.


End file.
